Asthmatic patients with demonstrated immunoglobulin E (IgE) mediated Trichophyton sensitivity and Tinea skin infections will be given a standardized histamine and bronchial challenge to Trichophyton antigen. Patients will be tested with the same solutions by nasal provocation. Controls will be similarly tested. Test results will be correlated with in vitro serum IgE, RAST, RAST inhibition and nasal secretions of histamine, leukotrienes and tryptase.